1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved safety harness and, more particularly, to a safety harness releasably secured to a garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety harnesses are well known in the art. Such harnesses are used by hunters, construction workers, roofers, power line workers and others working at dangerous heights from the ground. Such safety harnesses typically secure around a user's waist and shoulders, and is coupled by a safety line to a tree, a pole, or similar structure to prevent the user from falling in the event the user loses footing. While such safety harnesses have saved hundreds of lives, they do include a drawback.
Prior art safety harnesses typically involve several straps which often become entangled with one another between removal, storage and reattachment to a user. This entanglement not only makes it difficult to secure the safety harness to the user, but also may decrease the effectiveness of the safety harness in the event that the safety harness is secured to the user with tangled lines. Additionally, given the difficulty associated with untangling the lines, and the possibility of losing the safety harness during storage, the user may decide not to use the safety harness, thereby putting the user at risk of death or serious injury. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a safety harness which was easy to secure and remove from a user, which was easy to store, and which reduced the likelihood of becoming tangled. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.